Beginning A New
by leosldy
Summary: Missing Scene from Charrrmed. Piper's thoughts when she enters her bedroom with the boys and a sleeping Leo. Short complete fic.


**Disclaimer: **All characters and references to Charmed are not my own but the property of higher powers.

**Summary:** Missing scene from Charrrmed. Piper's thoughts after she enters her bedroom with the boys and a sleeping Leo. Short fic.

**A/N**: I'm a huge P/L fan and while this was a great moment, I needed just a little more. So I indulged. Let me know what you think if you get the chance. Thanks!

Piper slowly closed the bedroom door. The Elder's cryptic words still resonating in her mind 'The Gathering Storm.' '_Why couldn't it ever be something straightforward? How about a specific threat, or at the very least some details, tidbits? Of course that would be way too easy, and what fun would that be,' _she thought sarcastically. As she turned from the door she felt her face, her whole body, everything instantly change. All thoughts of the 'Gathering Storm' faded into the background in the face of the three beautiful figured before her.

A slow smile spread across her lips and her heart gave another lurch of emotion at the sight. Leo, sprawled across the bed, out like a light. Baby Chris lay squirming to his daddy's right, just within reach. His older brother sat on the other side; his chubby cheek pressed against Leo's strong shoulder. He looked up at his mommy with bright eyes and just a hint of a smile, which Piper returned with enthusiasm. She knew this was what Wyatt had wanted more than anything, his daddy near. Piper's lips compressed, attempting to stem to flood of emotions erupting inside, as she continued to gaze at the three most important men in her life.

She moved her eyes from her sons and back to their father. Leo looked so peaceful. His face softened in slumber, his breathing sure and even. Knowing this was probably the first time he had really slept in the past few months. Since that awful day. 'No', she scolded herself. 'You are not going to dwell on that now.' Instead, she went over and gently plucked the tiny figure wiggling on the bed covers. Chris quieted the moment he felt her arms around him. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on his sweet forehead. Grateful she would have a second chance with him. Another chance to make it right, she hoped.

Wyatt raised his head as he watched his mommy with his little brother. At his movements, Piper held a finger to her lips, indicating for him to remain quiet. Content to stay by his daddy's side, Wyatt returned to his earlier position. Piper carried Chris into the nursery and placed the infant in his crib. She knew Leo had already fed and changed him. So with a few more squirms, Chris fell to sleep with little fuss. Retracing her steps, she put her arms out for her eldest son. Wyatt was reluctant to leave his spot and Piper's heart ached. Knowing her son had spent precious little time with Leo as of late.

Bending down, she whispered in his ear. "It's all right sweetie. Daddy will see you in the morning. Right now Daddy and you both need to sleep." He stared at her with eyes so like his father's and seemed to consider her words. It amazed her how much he understood at such a young age. Amazing and scary at the same time. After a few hesitant moments, he reached forward and allowed her to pick him up and she took him into bed.

Once both boys were settled in, she sat down on the couch across from the bed. She had no intention of disturbing Leo. He needed to rest, to recover and to hopefully heal. Again the Elder's words echoed in her head. 'His wounds may never heal. Don't give up on him Piper.' Her eyes fell on his sleeping form once more. The thought of giving up on him had never occurred to her ever. No matter the events of the past year, she loved him as much if not more than she ever had. He was he soul mate; she believed that with all her being. She was not denying they had a long road ahead of them. Past feelings, issues and hurts to contend with. They would need to work through all of it, and the alternative was not an option she was willing to consider.

The year spent apart had been awful for both of them. Leo had thought he was doing the right thing. Doing something for the greater good. Sacrificing his happiness, their happiness, but the greater good was not up there. It was down here with her and their sons. Family, that is the greatest good of all. She would help him get through this latest trail. God knew he had gotten her through plenty and now it was her turn. There was too much at stake not to.

Rising to her feet, she lifted a blanket off a nearby chair. Going over, she gently draped it across him. Without conscious thought, she bent down and brushed the hair from his forehead and placed a quick kiss there.

Leo stirred and in a groggy voice somewhere between sleep and wake said, "Chris. Wyatt."

"Shhh, safe." She assured him and he quickly relinquished himself back to the sweet oblivion of sleep. Smiling she let herself simply feel, then made her way to the bathroom.

Minutes later she had changed and ready to join her guys in slumber. Grabbing another blanket, she converted the sofa into a makeshift bed. Snuggled in, she allowed herself one more glance at Leo. A tingling sensation tickled the back of her brain and she barely recognized it as contentment. It was vague, tiny and just in its infancy, but maybe it was a start. Maybe it was the beginning of something. Grateful for even that glimmer, she closed her eyes and dared herself to dream.


End file.
